


Wyliczanka

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, babski wieczór, biedny Tony, wino kobiety i śpię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Pepper i Nat spędzają miły wieczór na piciu wina i plotkowaniu o męskiej części Avengersów.





	Wyliczanka

Natasha i Pepper postanowiły urządzić sobie babski wieczór. Właściwie był to pomysł Nat. Nie, żeby planowała to w jakiś specjalny sposób – po prostu przyniosła dwie butelki wina i postawiła Potts przed faktem dokonanym. Pepper bynajmniej nie miała nic przeciwko. Siedziały więc teraz w salonie i były w trakcie bardzo interesującej konwersacji. I w połowie drugiej butelki.

\- No powiedz, Nat! – Pepper wierciła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem.  
\- Hmmm… Niech ci będzie – Romanov w końcu uległa. – A w jakiej kolejności sobie życzysz?  
\- Rosnąco.   
\- Dobra. ale od razu uprzedzam, że Clinta w ogóle nie biorę pod uwagę. On naprawdę jest dla mnie jak brat.  
\- Ok, w porządku – Pepper popędziła ją machnięciem dłoni.   
\- No więc najmniejsze szanse miałby u mnie Tony. Wybacz, Pepper, ale on mnie po prostu za bardzo wkurza. Pewnie zabiłabym go w trakcie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Też czasami mam na to ochotę.  
\- Później jest Steve. Jest milutki i całkiem przystojny, ale za grzeczny. Wolę, jak facet jest bardziej zdecydowany. Thor jest przystojną kupą mięśni, co w sumie ma prawo się podobać, ale z nim jest podobnie jak z Rogersem – wielki, troskliwy niedźwiedź. Więc, jak widzisz, Bruce jest naturalnym i oczywistym wyborem – Nat rozłożyła ręce i wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- No tak, mogłam się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi – zaśmiała się Pepper.  
\- No, to teraz twoja kolej – ponagliła Romanov dolewając im wina. 

Żadna z kobiet nie zauważyła Tony’ego, który chyłkiem przemknął do kuchni. Cały dzień przesiedział w warsztacie, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że jednak jest głodny i buszował po lodówce. Początkowo nie zwracał uwagi na to, o czym Pepper i Nat rozmawiają, ale nadstawił uszu, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. 

\- Pewnie będziesz niepocieszona, ale na samym dole mojej listy jest Bruce. Jakoś nie kręci mnie typ okularnika.  
\- Oj kochana, nawet nie wiesz, jak pozory mogą mylić w tym wypadku – Natasha uśmiechnęła się do niej znad kieliszka.   
\- Wierzą ci na słowo. Muszę jednak przyznać, że ciekawie byłoby zobaczyć Hulka bez spodni.

Kobiety parsknęły śmiechem, ale Pepper prawie natychmiast spoważniała.

\- Ale wy chyba nie…?   
\- Coś ty! – Nat zakrztusiła się winem. – Bruce’owi nigdy nie zdarzyło się stracić kontroli w łóżku! Lepiej kontynuuj swoją wyliczankę.   
\- No więc następny jest Clint. Fajny z niego facet, całkiem zabawny i przystojny. Później Thor, bo jak dla mnie jest trochę za mocno przypakowany, chociaż lubię ten jego wyraz twarzy zagubionego dziecka. No i nie będę, niestety, tak dobrą dziewczyną jak ty. Tony jest naprawdę kochanym chłopakiem i świetnym kochankiem, ale ten nowy image Steve’a… No sama widziałaś tę brodę i to chmurne, zamyślone spojrzenie. Czasami, gdy na niego patrzę, to mam ochotę, żeby przegiął mnie przez najbliższy mebel i porządnie…  
\- Pepper!!

Krzyk zlał się z brzękiem tłuczonego szkła. Zaskoczone kobiety spojrzały w kierunku drzwi, w których stał Tony. Miał minę jak niesłusznie zbity szczeniak, a dolna warga drżała mu lekko. Ciemna plama na podłodze świadczyła o tym, że tym, co spowodowało hałas, była butelka coli, która wypadła mu z rąk. 

\- Upsss… - Nat szybko zasłoniła usta, ale niezbyt dobrze udało jej się zamaskować wesołość.  
\- Skarbie… - zaczęła Pepper, ale zanim udało jej się powiedzieć coś więcej Tony strzelił focha, obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł do warsztatu. Usłyszały jeszcze, jak krzyczy coś do kogoś na korytarzu. 

Pepper i Nat wymieniły spojrzenia, ale zanim któraś z nich zdążyła się odezwać w drzwiach stanął mocno zmieszany Steve.

\- Czy któraś z was może mi wyjaśnić, czemu przed chwilą Tony wyklął mnie od najgorszych i kazał się ogolić? 

Niestety, nie mogły mu wyjaśnić, bo zaniosły się nieopanowanym chichotem.

***

Kiedy Pepper wytrzeźwiała długo i namiętnie przekonywała Tony’ego, że jest tym jedynym i najlepszym. Dał się przekonać za piątym razem.


End file.
